Generations
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: Yugi's Grandchild Yuta and friends embark on a new Journey to find all five cards of memory. Mainly features new cast, although original characters will make an appearence.
1. Chapter 1 The new generation

**Yu-gi-oh Generations**

**This is my new fic Generations. I own no yu gi oh characters nor the yu gi oh title. At the start of each chapter I am going to put down A character's deck recipe's and title. For the first chapter, let's put down the Protagonist's soon to be deck.**

**Yuta Myagi/Muto**

**Deck name: Final Memory**

**Monsters**

**Dark Magician**

**Chaos Sorcerer**

**Dark Magician of Chaos**

**Buster Blader**

**Crusader of Endymion**

**Breaker the Magical warrior**

**Defender the Magical Knight**

**Frequency Magician x2**

**Skilled Dark Magician x2**

**Skilled White Magician**

**Silent Magician Lv 4 x2**

**Silent Magician Lv 8**

**Kuriboh**

**Marshmallon**

**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

**Gemini Elf**

**Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**

**Magic**

**Monster Reborn**

**Lightning Vortex**

**Polymerizationx2**

**Magical Dimension**

**Dark Magic Curtain**

**Heavy Storm**

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Magical City of Endymion**

**Arcane Barrier**

**Swords of revealing Light**

**Mage Power**

**Trap**

**Pitch Black Power Stone**

**Miracle Restoring**

**Anti Spell**

**Mirror Force**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Dimension Prison**

**Magical Hats**

**Shadow Spell**

**Extra Deck**

**Tempest Magician**

**Dark Paladin**

**Explosive Magician**

**Arcanight Magician x2**

**Arcanight Magician Supreme Wizard**

**Light End Dragon**

**Side Deck**

**Swift Gaia the fierce night**

**Queens Knight**

**Queens Knight**

**Kings Night**

**Kings Night**

**Jacks Night**

**Defusion wave motion**

**Magic Box**

**Defusion**

**Beast King of the Swamps**

**Sangan**

**Tribute to the doomed**

**Dimension Prison**

**Soul Release**

**Return from a different dimension**

_**Chapter 1 – The new Generation**_

The 1st July was Yuta's Birthday. As usual his Dad was running late from work. His mother Amber was in the Kitchen, cooking his Birthday dinner. But 10 year old Yuta was sitting in front of the large bunch of presents. He couldn't wait to open them. There were large ones, small ones, strange ones. But among this giant mountain of presents, Yuta couldn't drag his eyes away from the one on the table.

It had been put separate from the other presents. It was small, barely bigger than his hand. He didn't know why it was so special. But he could feel it in his bones. Whatever was in that small parcel, It was something he would treasure. Something so special, he would keep it forever.

When his Dad finally returned home, he went straight to the kitchen. After five minutes he emerged again and dimmed the lights. Yuta could see the glow from inside the kitchen and knew what was coming. His mother walked slowly into the room holding the Red Dragon Archfiend Cake. She placed it down in front of him, the blazing colours illuminating his smiling face. Yuta breathed in, his small blue pyjamas which he hadn't changed out of all day, expanding a little at the stomach area before blowing out the candles. They flickered and were extinguished the strong breeze that was caused by his breath. After this, Yuta quickly set to work ripping his presents apart. He happily hugged the Dark Magician Girl plushy, although he knew he'd never be able to let anyone else see him doing it. He had new games and DVD's. Then he came on a bigger parcel. _From Mother and Father. _He began ripping at his teeth, until finally he was presented with his very own custom made, Unique duel disk. It was just the right size, with an adjustable strap, looking like the original duel disk but slimmer, Silver all over, but with a gleaming bar on the bar, a slot for the fusion deck and the area around the life point counter was light blue. Yuta jumped at his parents, hugging them both at once before returning to his duel disk so he could start admiring it some more. He himself didn't have a very good deck yet, but he was good enough to win the local tournaments. He'd been praised, even said to be the next king of games when his deck picked up. But then his gaze drifted upwards. To the single unopened parcel on the table. He reached out his hand and plucked it off. There was a small card attached. He ripped it off and opened it to find a blank card He unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Yuta_

_I'm sorry that we've never gotten a chance to meet. I assure you that I have always wanted to meet you. Your mother has told me all about you. I have held off speaking to you over the phone because I want our first meeting to be in person. But our meeting will have to be put on hold. One day you will have to face a trial which most would rather not. That is your destiny as a Muto. The reason You are to use your father's name at all times is so that you are not recognized as being my grandson. If people knew they might try to harm you. Unfortunately, any help I can give you is limited. So please take my deck. It originally belonged to my own grandpa. I altered it and made it stronger. Into my own deck. Now you must do the same Yuta. Use my deck and your own cards to create te strongest combination. Good luck Yuta. Happy Birthday._

_Love Grandpa Muto_

Yuta re-read the letter. He didn't know much about his Grandpa. He knew that He was his mother's father and that even though he was registered as Yuta Muto, since his parents weren't married and he carried his mother's name, he was registered in his school and anywhere else as Yuta Myagi after his father. He put down the card and picked up the parcel. It was quite light, and he opened it carefully, peeling back the delicate brown rapper. Sliding the rest of the rapper off he observed the deck In his hand. The cards were old cards, made when the game was still new, but they were very well preserved, treated with the utmost respect. And Yuta noticed something else as he flicked through his new deck. It was strong. As strong a deck as he'd seen. It was old so it didn't have any synchro monster's but that didn't seem to matter. Yuta had plenty to add. And he already noticed how he could incorporate some of his own cards into the deck. He could already see how he could make this the strongest deck in the world.

Five hours later, Yuta had his new deck. Now there was only one thing to do. Dressed in his favourite shirt, his hair tall black spiky and swaying (think Sonic the hedgehog) with his long blond bangs coming down either side of his face. His new custom made duel disk was attached firmly to his left arm, and in the slot was his new deck. Fully improved and in his own opinion unbeatable. And in front of him stood the only person in the street he was unable to defeat. The person who taught him duel monsters. His Mother.

"You ready Yuta," she called, bringing her arm forward and activating the Kaiba corp. duel disk.

Yuta responded in kind and bought forward his own arm.

"READY"

Twenty minutes later, and still no one could say who the winner was going to be. Yuta's mother Amber was an incredible duellist. She had never gone pro, but she'd been known to squash them. And here was Yuta, just ten years old, and in his mind the duel was the best one of his life. He had 1400 life points left. His mother still had 2800. The field was clean except for Yuta's Defender the Magical Knight, and his mother's Cosmo Queen. Like him she used a spell caster deck. Unlike him, she focused on beating her opponents down while reflecting any attempts to win. Other than her cosmo queen she had one face down card. All Yuta had in his hand was a new card from the deck he'd been given. The Dark Magician.

Yuta drawed. He took a single look at the card and punched the air.

"I'M GONNA WIN," he screamed.

"I activate magical Dimension!"

Amber gasped at the game winning card as it activated. The effect was simple. Yuta sacrificed his defender to destroy her Cosmo Queen. And this happened in a very graphic way as the Cosmo Queen suddenly Imploded into Shards of imagery. Next Yuta could special summon a spell caster type monster from his hand.

"I summon the Dark Magician!"

The legendary Magician burst into the field in a blaze of glory, pointing its staff at his mother.

"It's been a while since I've seen him," she said, smiling.

Yuta knew what she meant. If this was Grandpa's deck, then it's the same one that his mother often claimed she could not defeat.

"Dark Magic Attack!" screamed Yuta happy as can be.

The Magician hurled a ball of darkness at Amber, but not before she activated her trap card 'Call of the Haunted'. With it, Cosmo Queen returned to the field and easily brushed away the dark magicians attack.

Dark Magician: (2500/2100)

Cosmo Queen: (2900/2450)

And now it's my turn, said Amber, drawing her card.

"I activate soul taker. This destroys your monster and you gain 1000 life points,"

Yuta gasped as the Dark magician turned round to face him as a hand came from nowhere and plunged itself into the dark magician's chest, before withdrawing holding the white substance of the magicians soul, and the magician himself disappeared. Yuta's Life points increased to 2400.

"Now, Cosmo Queen. GALAXY BURN!"

The Cosmo Queen hurled its ball of darkness at Yuta, catching him and flinging him up of his feet. Yuta landed painfully on his bottom and his life points hit zero. His mother came over to help him up.

"You're getting a lot better Yuta. You'll be able to beat me soon," she said, ruffling his hair. "Dad's deck will definitely help you out a lot, so take good care of it okay."

Yuta nodded in front of his mother's praise before turning to stare at his duel disk. He hadn't won, but he had done what so many had tried and failed to do. He had battles his mother's Cosmo Queen, and for a moment he'd even destroyed it. A card she used so very little of, as she would only use it against those Duellists she believes she can't defeat without it. Some say she doesn't even have it. But Yuta knew right then and there, his new deck would take him further than he'd gone, and maybe one day, it would take him to the world championships.

**Next chapter 4 years later. No more annoying writing style. Also introducing Joseph II, Ciel, and Arata. Can you guess who's related to who?**


	2. Chapter 2 Joey Wheeler the Second

**Chapter two. Introducing new characters. Do not own yu-gi-oh or 5D's. Oh yeah, and for this fic I pay no attention to ban lists. The characters decks will change slightly every now and again, so even with the deck lists you should be surprised every now and then.**

**Joey Wheeler II**

**Monsters**

**Red eyes Black Dragon**

**Red eyes black chick x2**

**Red eyes darkness Dragon**

**Red eyes Darkness metal Dragon**

**Red eyes wyvern x2**

**Luster Dragon x3**

**Blizzard dragon**

**Dread Dragon**

**Magna Drago**

**Jinzo**

**Torapart**

**Marauding Captain**

**Axe Raider x2**

**Absolute Crusaderx2**

**Divine Knight Ishzark**

**Turret Warrior**

**Magic**

**Heavy Storm**

**Dark Hole**

**Monster reborn**

**Warrior returning alive**

**Reinforcement of the army**

**Enemy controller**

**Inferno fire blastx2**

**The **

**Dragon's gunfire**

**Stamping destruction x2**

**Traps**

**Metal morph**

**Birth right**

**Call of the haunted**

**Dragons rage**

**Solemn judgement**

**Dragon reincarnation**

**Extra deck**

**Trident Dragion**

**Iron chain dragon**

**Exploder Dragonwing**

**Colossal Fighter**

**Lightning warrior**

**Scarred warrior**

**Gravity warrior**

"My name is Joey Wheeler, the best duellist around. Anyone who disagrees stand up now!"

Yuta, now fourteen was left stunned along with the rest of the class at the loudness of their new student. Joey, who had just been told to introduce himself to the class by the teacher, had instead belted out his own form of introduction and was now smirking smugly.

But then…

"Dream on new kid."

A boy named Ohito spoke up from the rest of the class earning everyone's attention.

"The duellists in this school flatten even the Kids from duel academy. There's Ryoma Kanda from the senior's, and that Kaiba kid from the lower years, and Melody the demon queen from our year. And Yuta over there is pretty good too."

The class began to murmur their agreement with Yuta blushing a bit from having been pointed out, although it was difficult to tell. Yuta looked similar to his grandfather, but his blond fringe covered most of his forehead ad his long bangs curled into his cheeks. His long sleek black hair spiked out at the back reminiscent to sonic the hedge Hog and Golden eyes peeked out from below his fringe.

Joey, who had lost everyone's attention suddenly burst out from the front of the room. "A'right which one of you is Yuta, I'll flatten you. Then I'll go beat them other guys."

Everyone pointed to Yuta after that, who was trying to look as small as possible in his chair.

"Alright, you and me right here and now."

"I think not."

Finally the teacher intervened.

"Now is not the time for duelling. Kindly wait till your lunch hours."

The class, who were looking forward to a good duel and a reason to skip the lesson groaned.

"You're duelling?"

Yuta nodded. He was eating his lunch with his friends Arata and Hannah. They were in a different class, and as he had no real friends of his own back I his own class he usually spent lunch in theirs.

"Right after I finish lunch, I got to be out in front of the school."

"And he said he's going to duel Kanda san afterwards?"

Yuta nodded again. Hannah was silent, staring at Yuta and Arata while they conversed. She added her final contribution to the discussion by pulling a small box from her bag and holding it out to Yuta.

"My deck! Thanks for looking it over Hannah, does it look alright?"

Hannah nodded her head. Although she wasn't talkative she was good at building decks and giving advice on them.

"Great, well I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Yuta nervously squared off with Joey in front of the school. A large crowd had gathered to watch the new kid get flattened by Yuta, who as far as they were concerned was one of the best duellists in the school. Both duellists drew five cards from their deck.

"Since I'm the challenger I'm going first. I summon luster dragon in attack mode.

The large blue dragon appeared on the field unleashing a mighty roar (1900/1600).

"Next I play a face down card and end my turn."

"My turn."

Yuta drew his card with a childish shyness. I play a face down monster in defence mode and two face down cards.

"Disappointing Yuta kun, I draw."

Joey smirked.

"I summon my red eyes black chick. Then I use his special ability. I can sacrifice him and summon Red eyes black dragon in attack mode."

His summoned egg was immediately replaced by the large black dragon, who fixed Yuta with raging red eyes.

"Next I flip my face down card Dragon's rage. With this my dragons do piercing damage. Now Red eyes attack!"

The dragon hurled a large fire ball from its moth destroying Yuta's face down Crusader of Endymion and inflicting 1200 points of damage.

"Now Luster dragon!"

But Yuta flipped his face down.

I activate the trap card Miracle's Wake. This lets me special summon a monster that was destroyed this turn.

Yuta's crusader revived stopping the second dragon in its wake (1900/1200).

"Tch, saved yourself for now, I end my turn."

**Yuta:6800 Joey:8000**

Yuta nodded and drew his next card.

"I activate the Arcane Barrier."

The field beneath the two duellists suddenly began to glow green.

"Next I play frequency magician."

The level two tuner appeared on the field.

"A tuner monster," Joey realised instantly what Yuta was up to.

"I synchro summon Explosive magician."

The tuner magician became two rings of green light and the Endymion crusader became four stars eventually forming the Explosive magician (2500/1800).

"Destroy Red-eyes," Yuta shouted. The explosive magician twirled it's staff and soon nothing was left of the red eyes .

"Draw," yelled joey, not waiting for Yuta to confirm the end of his turn. I activate hand destruction. We both ditch two cards then draw two cards."

Joey discarded two cards and Yuta did the same.

"Now I play a face down, put luster dragon in defence and end my turn."

But as Yuta was about to draw Joey's Red-eyes suddenly reappeared on the field.

"Ha, bet you weren't expecting that," Joey smirked, but Yuta just shrugged.

"You probably discarded Red eyes Wyvern with hand destruction," said Yuta. Joey's only response was a scowl and a nod.

"By banishing wyvern in my graveyard Red-eyes comes back to my field."

"Which means that face down must be there to protect him from my Explosive magician." Yuta continued to draw his card. "But what about this? I activate soul taker."

"!"

His mother had used this card to best his monsters several times so eventually Yuta had added one to his deck as well. And whatever plan Joey had in mind proved pointless as his dragon sank back into the ground.

**Yuta:6800 Joey:8900**

"Soul taker raises your life points by 1000. Now I summon Breaker the magical warrior(1600/1000)."

The magic swordsman appeared on the field to the annoyance of Joey.

"Even without soul taker you couldn't have saved your Red-eyes. When my Breaker is summoned he gains a counter. And I can remove it to destroy a spell or trap on your side of the field."

Yuta removed the counter to destroy Joey's face down.

"Now Explosive magician attacks with explosive illusion."

The magician waved its wand and the Luster dragon shattered.

"Breaker attacks you directly."

The magical warrior lunged forward slashing Joey vertically with its blade.

"I end my turn."

**Joey:7300**

Joey quickly drew his next card.

"I set one monster and a face down card and then end my turn."

Didn't look like there was much joey could do, so Yuta went straight to drawing his next card.

"I set two more face down cards. Explosive magician attacks." Joey's face down card totem dragon was wiped out.

"Now breaker direct attack."

Once again Joey was slashed.

"Turn end."

Joey drew his next card. And smirked.

"Perfect, I activate dark hole."

The gathering crowd gasped as the large tear in space and time began to form above the field, and Yuta made no attempt to stop it.

"All of your monsters are destroyed."

And so they were.

"Arcane Barrier gains a counter for every card destroyed," Yugi stated.

"Well that won't help you. I activate my face down card birth right. This resurrects my Red-eyes!"

The large black dragon burst back onto the field.

"Now go, crimson fire blast!"

The dragon began to charge its breath attack.

"I activate Miracle restoring."

Yuta countered with a resurrection trap of his own.

I can remove two counters from anywhere on my field, like my arcane barrier, to special summon the dark magician from my graveyard."

The magician burst forth driving the dragon back before it could attack.

"When did that get in your graveyard," cried Joey feeling cheated.

"When you activated hand destruction," Yuta replied calmly with a small smile.

"Damn! I can't keep this thing on my field. Your turn."

**Yuta:6800 Joey:5700**

Yuta drew.

"I set one card face down, then I equip Dark Magician with mage power. His attack increases by 500 for every spell and trap on my field."

Dark magician's attack shot up to 4500.

"Attack, Dark magic attack!"

The dark Magician unleashed his spell, destroying Joey's Red-eyes.

**Joey:3600**

"Now I activate another trap card, enlightenment. If I haven't summoned this turn, and one of my spell casters has destroyed one of your monsters, it can attack once again."

Dark magician lost 500 attack points with a card gone from the field, but it was more than enough to take out Joey's remaining points.

"Dark magic attack."

The attack was charged and launched at Joey, catching him dead on and flinging him across the school grounds.

**Yuta:6800 Joey:0**

In the end Yuta defeated Joey with little effort to the cheers of the roaring crowd. The holograms faded and the crowds dispersed those who were left jeering at the arrogant newcomer who had dared to presume himself above the likes of Yuta and Kanda.

Yuta however only hurried over to the downed duellist and offered him a hand. He was expecting the transfer student to knock his hand away, to scowl at the jeering students. So he was completely surprised when the kid took hold of his hand, and allowed Yuta to haul him up. Joey, now on his feet fixed Yuta with a wide grin.

"Man, you're awesome. I couldn't do anything to you. And to think this Kanda guy is supposed to be even stronger right? And that Melody girl too. This must be a school of duelling gods."

Completely against everyone's expectations Joey seemed fine with his loss and acted completely oblivious to the jeers of the other students. In fact in front of joey's cheerful and energetic response to his loss, Yuta found himself unable to speak.

"There's a tournament soon right, at the park. Are you guys entered? How about Kanda or one of the other ones?"

Yuta nodded.

"Ciel Kaiba is entered into that tournament I think."

"Kaiba? Think I heard my Grandpa talking about someone with that name once. Or twice. Well a lot. Apparently he was a jerk. What about this one?"

"Umm, I think he's okay. He's in the lower year and I haven't really met him but he's popular so I don't think he can be a jerk."

"Cool, I can duel him then. And you're going to be there too right?"

"Ummm…"

Yuta hadn't decided yet if he would go to that tournament. Although he did want to go that day also happened to fall on Arata's birthday, who as far as Yuta knew had never shown as much interest in the game as other people. So he'd been planning to spend the day celebrating Arata's birthday.

"It's my friend's birthday so…"

"What!"

Joey clearly did not like his answer.

"But we got to have a rematch. I'm not leaving things like this. C'mon you got to go!"

Joey sounded like he was on the verge of having a tantrum. Yuta began wishing that there was someone who would come save him.

"Don't worry, I'll make him go."

To Yuta's surprise it was Arata, who scared the living day lights out of Yuta and Joey. For one thing he appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah, a ghost!"

Yuta couldn't really blame Joey for calling Arata a ghost. His hair was white as snow and went down just past his ear covering them. A long section of hair hung low over his face just past the tip of his nose and his fringe almost covered his eyes which were a very emerald green. His skin was the most pale that Yuta had ever seen, and no amount of sunlight seemed to change that. Because of this Arata was used to being mistaken for a ghost and his happy smile didn't leave his face for a second.

"I'm not a ghost Wheeler-kun. My name is Arata Bakura. I am a friend of Yuta's."

Joey seemed to take a second before he could register what he was hearing.

"Not a ghost… what you just die you hair spooky white and appear out of thin to scare the bajeebus outta people?"

"Um, no. Anyway I shall make sure Yuta attends the tournament next week. And I shall enter too since there's not much better to do."

Yuta froze um at Arata's seemingly innocent words. Sure Arata didn't seem to have that much interest in the game and rarely played it. But when he did. Yuta had duelled Arata shortly after meeting him. He vowed never again.

"Cool."

Joey however did not know of the horrors of duelling Arata and seemed quite happy with this outcome.

"Well I'll be going, I got just enough time for one more duel before lunch. I can't establish myself as the best right now, but you just watch. By the end of school this whole place will have heard the name Joey Wheeler."

And with that he bolted.

….

**And end. Yay, chapter two done and dusted. I'll hopefully get a few of these out over the coming days. I got practically the whole fic mapped out anyway. It's gotta have been over a year since I wrote the first chapter of this, which I am gonna rewrite and undo all the typo's hopefully. The decks will get better and stronger as the series goes on so keep coming back if you're a player yourself. You might get some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wheeler of Fortune

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. Anyway, next we have this chapters deck List**

**Ohito**

**Monsters**

**Barrel Dragon x2**

**Twin-Barrel Dragon x2**

**Roulette Barrel x3**

**Blowback Dragon x2**

**Dice Jar x3**

**Gambler of Legend**

**Sand Gambler x2**

**Barrel Rock x2**

**Morphing jar**

**Snipe Hunter x2**

**Magic**

**Second Coin Toss x2**

**Cup of ace**

**Polymerization x2**

**Dicephoon x2**

**Monster reborn**

**Traps**

**Secret Barrel x2**

**Barrel behind the doorx2**

**Fairy Box**

**Dice Re-reollx3**

**Threatening Roar x2**

**Call of the haunted**

**Torrential Tribute**

**Extra Deck**

**Gatling Dragon x2**

"Well well, if it isn't the returning champion. No doubt he will impress us all again today with his incredibleness. C'mon Wheeler Sama, show us all how brilliant you are."

Ohito had now taken to taunting Joey over yesterday's loss's. After being defeated by Yuta he'd also searched out and lost to Kanda. Although he'd never seemed to be bothered by his losses at the time, now that he was being openly taunted his temper was beginning to get thinner and thinner. Yuta tried to calm him down but in the end Joey exploded.

"Well if you think you so good why don't you duel me and prove it!" Joey bellowed at Ohito, his loud angry voice startling the teacher who had just come through the door.

"Mr Wheeler, I will ask you to refrain from shouting at you classmates, or in general. Now if you will all take your seats, we will begin today's lesson.

Yuta was bad at listening. School had never been his forte, so now he was staring of into space until something caught his eye. A scrunched up piece of paper flew through the air and landed on Joey's desk. Joey opened the paper and flattened it out. He began to read what was on the paper, and then finally turned back to glare at Ohito. But he didn't say another word till lunch. It didn't take Yuta long to find out what the message was.

"Alright Kid, you're on. I win, you don't mess with me anymore. You win and I do what you want, buy you lunch whatever else for the rest of the year."

Apparently Ohito had challenged Joey with that piece of paper to a duel with a wager. In response to what Joey had said Ohito nodded.

"And the winner gets a card of the loser. Any one they like."

"Deal. Let's do this."

Joey pulled out his duel disk, ready to duel in the middle of the classroom.

"Hang on, let' get outside first."

Once outside both duellists took up their positions.

"Duel!"

"I'll start," said Ohito.

"I set a face down monster and two face down cards. Look familiar?"

Joey nodded. It was exactly the same way Yuta had taken his first turn.

"My move then, draw. I summon the Absolute Crusader in attack mode (1800/1200). He attacks your face down card."

The warrior went in for the kill.

"Trap," Ohito quipped. "Secret barrel. You take 200 damage for every card in your hand and on your field. I count six."

The barrel gun appear suddenly and shot Joey with 1200 damage.

"Well my attack still goes through."

His warrior slashed straight down and through… a jar."

"Is that a morphing jar?" asked Joey, but Ohito only grinned.

"Even worse, Dice Jar. When he's flipped both of us rolls a dice, and whoever rolls the lowest takes damage equal to whatever the other guy rolled times five hundred. But if the winner rolls a six, then the loser takes six thousand damage."

Two dices appeared and began bouncing around the field.

"And the result is…"

Joey 3, Ohito 1

"Well it looks like that came back to ya," said Joey with a smirk.

"Not yet.

"Then Ohito revealed his other trap card. Dice re-roll. Once per turn I can negate the result of one dice and roll it again. Let's see if I can get something higher."

Ohito's dice began moving again before stopping altogether… on a five.

"Ha, take that," and Joey was shot with a further 2500 points of damage.

"Damn. I set a face down and end my turn."

**Joey : 4300 Ohito : 8000**

"My move. I summon roulette Barrel. Once per turn I can roll a six sided dice twice, choose one of the results then destroy a monster on the field with an equal level, let's go."

Two more dice appeared.

"I got two and five" said Ohito with a groan. "Luckily I still have dice re-roll."

One of the dice started rolling again, and eventually it stopped on…

"Four, I destroy your Crusader."

The Barrel fired a multi Coloured blast at the crusader, blowing it to chunks.

"Now I attack directly."

The Barrel fired another shot at Joey, bringing him to his knees.

"I set two more cards and end my turn."

"Draw," said Joey with plenty of spirit. "I summon Red eyes Black chick."

The egg appeared on the field.

"Ha, I see your planning to bring out Your Red eyes black dragon."

"Yeah," said Joey smirking. "But not the one you're thinking of. See I can banish my chick to special summon from my hand the Red eyes Darkness Metal dragon!"

The Chick was replaced with a new monster, a shining metal Dragon that let out a blood curling roar (2800/2400)

"And with his ability, once per turn I can special summon a Dragon from my grave or hand. So say hello to the Red eyes black Dragon."

A second Dragon took to the field standing in front of the first and looking very much like it's none metal son.

"And now it's time to attack!"

"Or not. I activate threatening roar."

A large creature appeared behind Ohito and roared at the Dragon's sending tem flying off in fear.

"When I activate this card you can't battle this turn."

"Well fine then I got other plans," said Joey, trying not to sound annoyed. "When Red eyes hasn't attacked this turn I can activate this card. Inferno fire blast. This deals 2400 damage straight to ya life points."

Joey's red eyes charged an attack ready to fire.

"Seems I'm still a step ahead of you Wheeler. I activate Barrel behind the door. Now when I would take damage you take it instead."

The Red eyes attack flickered out, and instead a barrel appeared which shot Joey with an attack just as fierce as his own Red eyes.

"This Duels just about done wheeler."

**Joey : 900 Ohito : 8000**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Things were not looking good for Joey. He had both his red eyes on the field but not enough points to take another hit. Ohito drew his card and smiled.

"I activate my goblins second coin toss."

A goblin appeared behind Ohito seemingly seeking shelter behind his leg.

"Then I summon the Gambler of legend. (500/1400)"

A man appeared on the field, flipping coins from one of his hands.

"I activate his ability. I can flip a coin three times, and then depending on the result something happens. And it so happens that if all three results are heads, all of your monsters are destroyed. Then all I got to do is send my monsters in for the kill."

"Seems kind of like a long shot to me," said Joey.

"But that's the weakness of his deck," called Yuta from the side-lines. "It's all based on luck, and if he doesn't manage to take you down in a certain amount of time, he'll run out cards to stop you with. He's got no cards left in his hand. You can do this Joey."

"Actually, he's not doing anything. It all comes down to my coin toss. And if I get the result I think I'm gonna get, this is the end of the line wheeler."

And so Ohito flipped his coin, getting two heads and the last one being… tails.

"But don't forget about my goblins second coin toss."

The goblin quickly scurried out to grab the fallen coin and flip it again. The coin arched gracefully through the air and landed at Joey's feet, clunking down and showing him heads.

"This is the end wheeler. Sand gambler destroys all your monsters with lucky storm."

A sudden sand storm swept up both Joey's dragoon's and flung them from the field.

"Now my monsters will finish you off."

"Not so fast," said Joey, "I activate birth right. This lets me resurrect my Red-eyes black dragon. And since your Roulette Barrel only goes up to six there's no way for you to destroy him this time either."

Joey was right, there was nothing Ohito could do, so he was forced to end his turn, and for the first time all duel, he had nothing left to threaten Joey with.

"But I might as well face it, Red-eyes is cool but darkness metal is better. So I activate my other trap Dragon's rebirth. Now I can banish Red eyes and re-summon Darkness metal to the field."

Joey's Red eyes began its sudden transformation, spewing metal from its eyes and mouth and from between its scales, transforming into its dark metal counterpart.

"Now the great Joey Wheeler has three cards in his hand, and if one of those is a dragon, he can summon it with this dragon's special ability. So now I special summon Magna Drago from my hand. Next I normal summon my Axe Raider."

The dragon (1400/600) and the warrior (1750/1150) appeared on Joey's field next to his Red eyes.

"Next I can give up my axe raider and special summon my Turret warrior.(1200/2000). My Turret warrior gains attack points equal to the amount of the monster used to summon it. So in total that's an extra one thousand seven hundred and fifty point." (2950/2000)

"Let's go Turret warrior, destroy his barrel."

The giant warrior crushed the barrel beneath its foot.

"And Magna Drago destroys your Gambler."

The tiny dragon let out a ball of fire engulfing the legendary gambler.

"My drago gains an extra two attacks points. Now finally Red eyes darkness metal dragon attacks you directly."

The Dragon swooped down, charged an attack and fired at point blank range, the explosion lifting Ohito off his feet, despite being a hologram.

"Your move."

**Joey : 900 Ohito : 2350**

Ohito drew his card.

"I set one face down monster. Turn end."

"Draw," shouted Joey.

"I activate Heavy storm."

The storm assaulted the field destroying Ohito's dice re-roll and Goblin's second coin toss.

"Oh crap," whispered Ohito.

"What's the matter, didn't like that. Then I'm guessing that whatever your face down card is it needs one of those cards. And so far if you hadn't had your do over's you would have failed every single toss and roll. Let's see if my theory's correct. Red eyes Darkness metal attack!"

The dragon unleashed a mighty stream of fire that forced the face down face up. It was another dice jar.

"You know what happens now wheeler, we both roll a dice. If you roll lower than me now it's your loss."

The two dice appeared and then they began to roll.

"If you lose this roll Wheeler you'll be sitting at my feet and barking like a dog for the rest of the year."

Joey got a three, and Ohito got a two.

"What, no that's not supposed to happen!"

But it did, and Ohito lost a further 1500 life points.

**Ohito : 850**

"Now magna drago, finish this guy off."

The tiny dragon charged it's attack.

"This isn't fair, I was going to win."

"Magna flame!"

**Joey : 900 Ohito : 0**

Ohito fell to his knee's as the holograms disappeared. Joey shut down his duel disk and approached him.

"Alright, a bets a bet. A true gambler doesn't go back on his word. Which card do you want?"

"The legendary gambler," said Joey immediately. His choice really didn't seem to please Ohito, but regardless he got out the card and held it out for Joey.

"Take it," he sighed.

Joey did just that, taking the card and placing it on top of his duel disk.

"You know you're a pretty good duellist. You remind me of my grandpa. He used a lot of gambling cards too. If you ever want a rematch just let me know."

Joey patted Ohito on his back before walking over to Yuta and Arata.

"Alright, no that that's settled, Yuta I want a rematch."

"Umm…"

"Another time Joey San," said Arata, once again appearing seemingly from nowhere. "Your duel used up most of the lunch hour. I'm in a different class so me and Hannah will be leaving now. I'll see you after school Yuta Kun. If you'd like to walk with us then I'll see you too Joey san."

Arata bowed politely before leaving. Hannah was about to go to, but stopped to stare at Joey first. Since Joey didn't know who she was he found it rather unnerving, and was glad when she left to chase after Arata.

"Umm, who's the chick?" Joey asked.

"Oh, that's just Hannah chan. Don't worry about her staring, it's just how she says hello. She doesn't talk much but if she's looking at you it's a good thing because that means she likes you. On the other hand she refuses to even face people if she doesn't like them."

"Okay then. She a duellist?"

"Oh yes, she's one of the schools four prefects."

"This school has prefects?"

**And that's the end. Joey got a lucky win, literally. I actually flipped and tossed dice for every one of those except Gambler of Legend. If Joey didn't win I would have given him a sand gambler later on instead of the Gambler of Legend. It also decides the duel for the next chapter. If Joey had lost, Yuta would have challenged Ohito to get back Joey's card and get him out of the slave deal. Ohito would have refused knowing he wouldn't beat Yuta, so Arata would have challenged him instead. But not to worry, Arata will still be duelling next chapter, but his opponent will be different. I'm sure you can guess who Arata is related to, but eventually you'll be in for a shock. But you'll have to wait for the tournament to get underway before you find out why. **


	4. Chapter 4 Really Scary

**I do not own Yu gi oh. I'll post Arata's deck list at a later date, for now I'm posting his opponents. Also I'm going to take this moment to describe Joey II and Hannah. Joey has short blond spiky hair and brown eyes, but other than that he just looks like a younger version of the original Joey. Hannah has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. She's petit and looks a few years younger than her actual age. Okay them let's get on with the chapter, **

**Sly**

**Monsters**

**Darklord Desire x3**

**Darklord superbia x2**

**Darklord Edeh Arae x2**

**Darklord Asmodeusx2**

**Darklord Zeratox3**

**Hectrice x3 **

**Zeradias, Herald of Heaven x2**

**Athena**

**Dimensional alchemist x2**

**Chaos Sorcerer**

**Magic**

**Monster reborn**

**Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen x3**

**Sanctuary in the sky x3**

**Fiend's Sanctuary**

**Allure of Darkness**

**Card of safe return**

**Miraculous rebirth**

**Painful return**

**Trap**

**A hero Emerges**

**Fiend Comedian**

**Call of the haunted x3**

**Escape from the dark dimension x2**

Yuta and Joey were busy during lunch today discussing how duelling plays a part in the working of the school. The day before Yuta had told Joey about the four prefects. The prefects were not actual prefects, but were treated as the leaders of the school, and their representatives. Their duelling abilities were the highest in the school and were even at pro level. The leading member of the four prefects was also the president of the student council. All you had to do to become a prefect was challenge one to an official duel for the position. Of course, if you lost there would be repurcussions.

"Err, so that guy I challenged on my first day, Ryoma Kanda. He was one of the four prefects?"

"Yes," Yuta told him. "It's a good job you didn't challenge him for his position. If you did you would lose the right to challenge him again for another three months and you would have to give him you rarest card."

"How about you Yuta. Are you a prefect?

Yuta shook his head. "No, I'm not good enough to be a prefect. I've duelled Hannah before for her position. I managed to give her a run for her money but in the end I still lost.

"Uh huh. What about you Arata, you any good at duel monsters?"

Arata and Hannah were there too. Arata looked up at Joey and smiled.

"I would say that I'm so-so. I scarcely ever duel, although I enjoy it when I do. Unlike yourself and Yuta I have yet to make a name for myself in this school."

Joey seemed content with his answer and turned back to Yuta to continue their conversation. But before he could get another word in a boy had approached them and cut him off.

"Your Yuta right. I hear you're a really good duellist. Well my name is Sly, and I want to duel you. "

Sly had black hair that covered the left side of his face. His eyed were a sparkling and clear blue. Yuta was left speechless by the boy's abruptness.

"Hey before you get a crack at Yuta, how about you try getting by me!"

Joey was not nearly as stunned as Yuta, and instead stood straight up from out his chair. But it didn't seem like sly was interested.

"Who the hell are you?"

Joey didn't seem much put off.

"My name is Joey Wheeler, and given some time I'm gonna be the best duellist in this place."

Sly didn't seem impressed.

"No thanks, I wasn't to duel Yuta."

But Yuta didn't move from his chair.

"I, umm… I'm sorry, I can't duel today."

Joey and sly both stared at him.

"It's true. You see my duel disk is kind of old, so dad took it for a tune up before the tournament. There was something wrong with the holographic projector system."

"Fine then, borrow a disk from someone else!"

Sly clearly wasn't going to back down.

"But, because I couldn't bring my disk, I didn't bring my deck either."

Sly was clearly getting angry now.

"Joey San, if I may, might I borrow your duel disk."

To everyone's surprise Arata spoke up.

"Who the hell are you," asked Sly.

"My name is Arata. I am a friend of Yuta kun."

The one most taken back by this proclamation was Yuta.

"You want to duel Arata kun."

Joey thought he heard a hint of fear in Yuta's voice.

"Well I haven't duelled in so long. Not since we met Hannah. And I'm also entering the tournament on Saturday."

"Hannah," asked Sly looking confused. "As in the flower of Malice? You've duelled her?"

"Why yes she's right there." Said Arata cheerfully and nodding towards Hannah.

Sly turned to look at her. Hannah in turn didn't bother to look at Sly and carried on drinking her juice.

'Guess she doesn't like him,' thought Joey.

"Tell you what, I will duel you after school Sly San. On the school roof if that's okay. Should you win you shall have your duel with Yuta. Should you lose however then please refrain from yelling at Yuta again"

Sly was still looking at Hannah as if having a hard time believing that the petit girl in front of him could have earned such a fearsome reputation.

"Um, sure," he said, having been frown a little off balance. "The roof after school."

Sly slowly backed away still looking at Hannah before leaving the classroom. Joey stared after him.

"You must have quite the rep Yuta, for kids from other classes to be hunting you down."

"Not really," said Yuta. "People see me as a kind of stepping stone. In the school I'm one of the closest in terms of duelling skill to the prefects. So people think that if they can beat me then they might stand a chance playing against them. I'm kind of like a morality booster."

"But it also works two ways," chipped in Arata. "If they lose to Yuta then they are clearly not good enough to play the prefects. I've heard of sly though. He transferred here last year. Apparently at his old school he was the schools greatest duellist. So when he transferred here he expected to become one of the top duellists at least. So last year he immediately challenged Melody and lost. After that he challenged Kanda and lost again. I imagine he has been building up hid deck and now he wants to try it on Yuta to see if it's ready."

"We'll discuss it after school," said Yuta. "I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. Joey kun, when the teacher comes in could you pretend to wake me up please."

Several hours later the group of four were heading for the roof. Arata was cheerfully skipping ahead of them, excited about having a duel after so long. Hannah, Joey and Yuta were hanging back.

"So Hannah duelled you and Arata? Should I duel her too?"

Yuta shook his head. "Hannah originally disliked Arata, but when I went to visit him in class she took a liking to me. She seemed to want to be friends but wasn't willing to even look at Arata. Eventually Arata decided to give her a duel on the condition that if he won she would at least give her a chance."

"I see. Well when you duel someone you see the true them. Even if she won she probably saw that Arata was a good guy right?"

"Well…" Yuta didn't really know how to answer the question."

"Scary."

It was Hannah who said this. Well more like whispered it, but Joey and Yuta both heard it. She was staring up at Joey now, her face showing no emotion but even so, just by looking in her eyes Joey knew she meant what she said. Then he remembered how Yuta had been a little scared at the prospect of Arata duelling.

"When Arata duels, he's a little different to how he normally is," Yuta tried to explain. "Well you'll see soon."

The four had finally climbed all the stairs, and walked out onto the roof. Sly was already there waiting.

"You ready?" he shouted over to them.

He activated his disk and shoved his deck into the holder.

"Whenever you are," Arata replied activating the disk he borrowed from Joey. Arata kept his card on him but didn't bring his own disk since he rarely duelled.

"Then I'll go first," sly responded. "I can send Zeradias from my hand to the graveyard to add the sanctuary in the sky to my hand."

He did so, discarding the monster and adding the field spell to his hand.

"Then I'll activate it. I set two face downs and end my turn."

"My turn then."

Joey was surprised. It had clearly been Arata who said it, but it was said with a sort of malice he wouldn't associate with Arata. Sly seemed unnerved as well. Arata's usually kind eyes were now eying Sly like he was prey.

"I summon the Flamvell fire Dog in attack mode."

The beast jumped out from a portal of fire, a great dog made of magma (1900/200).

"Now then, my loyal beast, rip his throat out."

The shock of Arata saying such a think nearly made Sly miss the timing for his trap card.

"I activate a hero emerges. You have to pick one of the cards in my hand and if it is a monster I can summon it."

"Then I pick the centre card."

Arata didn't seem displeased with the activation of Sly's trap, but instead seemed rather keen to see what came out.

"You selected the Dark lord Superbia!"

The mighty fallen angel appeared roaring onto the field surrounded by a scattering of crimson feathers (2900/2400)."

"What a majestic looking creature," said Arata, seeming to get back some of his soft nature. But then, "I shall enjoy ripping it to pieces."

He set a face down card.

"Your turn."

Sly and Joey were equally freaked out by this evil version of Arata. But none the less Sly drew his card.

"I activate fiend's sanctuary. This lets me summon a fiend token. But it won't be staying long because I sacrifice it along with Superbia to summon the Darklord Asmodeus!"

The token and fallen angel were replaced by a new, sleeker angel with grey wings (3000/2500).

"Then I use Asmodeus effect. I can send one fairy from my deck to the grave. I choose the Darklord Desire!"

He discarded another angel.

"Then I activate my other face down, Call of the haunted. With this I can re summon my Superbia!"

His angel returned.

"And with his effect, I can special summon another fairy from my grave, so I call out Dark lord desire, who I discarded!"

A third Angel took to the field. Just as powerful as the other two (3000/2800)

Next I activate Desires special ability. I give up one thousand attack points and send your dog to the grave!" (Desire 3000-2000)

The armour on the angels left side turned into a mighty lance, and he flung it at the dog, which disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Now all three angels direct attack.

Arata was suddenly lost in a sea of light and feathers as the fallen angels assaulted him with their unholy powers. When it was over he barely had any life points left.

**Arata : 100 Sly : 8000**

But before the dust even settles they knew Arata was fine. After all they could hear him laughing. A cold laugh that made sly feel a shiver work its way up it's back.

"That was very good. Just one more monster and I'd be finished. But I'm afraid you've waisted your chance. I activate destiny draw, Now I can discard destiny hero malicious from my hand, and draw two more cards."

He did so. The grin that came to his face did not give sly a good feeling.

"I start with the continuous spell card of safe return. Now every time a monster is special summoned from my grave I draw a card. Next I summon the dark grepher. See now I can discard plague spreader zombie from my hand to discard snipe hunter from my deck."

He discarded the chosen cards.

Now with the effect of Plague spreader zombie I return a card from my hand to the top of my deck!"

He did so, summoning his zombie (400/200).

"Then thanks to card of safe return I get to withdraw my card."

He drew the card he just put back.

"Then with the effect of malicious I can banish him from my grave and special summon a another malicious from my deck."

The dark hero appeared on his field (800/800)

Now I syncro summon. Plague is level 2 and malicious level 6, and my intentions are malicious indeed for now I syncro summon the level 8 Hundered-eyes Dragon!"

The new dragon burst onto the field, it's hundred eyes looking in every direction and thouroughly giving Joey the creeps. (3000/2500)

"Plague is removed if he leaves the field after his resurrection, but with Hundred-eyes Dragon's ability, I can banish Snipe hunter from my grave yard and my dragon gains his effect for the turn. So now I use snip hunters effect, I discard fabled cerburrel from my hand and roll a dice. Anything but a 1 or a 6 and your Asmodeus is gone!"

The dice revealed a four, destroying the card.

"Next when Fabled Cerburrel is discarded he comes back on my side of the field!

The beast tuner returned (1000/400)

"And since he was summoned from the grave I can draw another card with card of safe return. Next I syncro summon, using dark Grepher and Cerburrel, Sirius the blue wolf star!"

Another syncro monster appeared, this time a tri-headed level six wolf (2400/1500). Sly however wasn't taking it lying down.

"When Asmodeus is destroyed I can special summon an Asmo token and a deuce token!"

The two tokens (Asmo 1800/1200 Deus 1200/1200)

"Asmo token is immune to card effects and Deus token is immune to battle."

"I see."

Despite Arata's efforts, Sly now had four monsters.

"Then it's a good job I have this face down. I activate return from a different dimension!"

**Arata : 50**

With this card, by paying half my life points, I can special summon any removed from play monsters!"

Plague spreader zombie, Destiny hero Malicious and snipe hunter returned to the field.

"So now I syncro summon again using Plague and Malicous to form the level eight Crimson blader!"

A new warrior burst onto the field wielding two swords (2800/2600)

Then I return a card to resurrect plague once again, but as you know I can simply draw that card back. Now Plague syncs with Snipe hunter!"

This resulted in another syncro monster. "I summon Gaia Knight, force of earth!" (2600/800)

As you know, I can now destroy your deus token, desire and Superbia with my Hundred eyes Dragon's borrowed effect!"

Arata rolled 5 then 3 and then 5 again (honestly, that's what I rolled) successfully destroying the token and the two fallen angles, but clearing out Arata's hand as well.

"Let's Attack shall we. Crimson blader destroys your token!"

The three headed wolf ripped it apart.

"Because of your sanctuary you take no battle damage. But let's see how much damage I can do with what's left. Sirius attacks!"

The three headed wolf bit into sly making him cry out.

**Sly : 5600**

"Now Gai knight follows his example."

The knight charged, skewering sly with its holographic spear.

**Sly : 3000**

"Now then all that's left is the hundred eyes dragon. Any last words before he toasts you into oblivion."

Sly didn't respond. He was too confused about how he was suddenly losing when just a second ago his victory seemed certain.

"I'll take your silence as a no. Hundred-eyes Dragon end this duel with demonic pulse!"

The dragon unleashed a final blast of power that hit Sly and caused a large explosion of energy, blinding Yuta, Joey and Hannah.

"Your right Hannah," said Joey. "He's really, really scary."

Hannah nodded

**Arata : 50 Sly 0**

**If you're wondering Arata plays a somewhat toned down slightly different version of my own deck, but with one or two banned cards thrown in. Sadly Crimson Blader hasn't been released yet, but when it is I shall definitely get one. And by the way Arata is in no way possessed, nor is he evil. If you really want to know why he's like that during duels, then send a review so I'll want to carry this fic on. And sorry for any spelling mistakes or Typos. **


	5. Chapter 5 Pyrokinetic

**And here is chapter 5. It's a good job I'm righting this completely out of amusement or I'd have stopped due to the lack of reviews. But I know that one day, this fic shall get a review. By the way I don't own Yu-gi-oh. **

**Allen**

**Monsters**

**Jinzox3**

**Jinzo-Returner x2**

**Jinzo#7 x3**

**Jinzo – Lord**

**Fusilier Dragon, the dual mode beast x2**

**Cannon soldier**

**Volcanic counter x2**

**Volcanic Slicer x3**

**Volcanic shell x3**

**Magic**

**7 completed**

**Amplifier x2**

**Limiter removal x1**

**Molteb Destruction x2**

**Monster reborn**

**Dark hole**

**Emergency provisions**

**Gryphon's Feather Duster**

**Polymerization x2**

**Power bond**

**Mage power**

**Traps**

**Psychic shockwave x3**

**Call of the haunted x3**

Yuta, Joey and Hannah all stood together as Arata disengaged his duel disk, not quite sure whether or not to congratulate them. Joey took the chance to whisper in his ear.

"He's too strong. Is he a prefect?"

Yuta shook his head.

"Then is he a demon?"

"I don't think so," replied Yuta. "I think he just gets a little, overexcited."

"Yuta that was a complete reverse in personality. There's excited and then there's schizophrenic.

Arata either could not hear them or didn't care what they were saying. Instead he slowly walked over to Sly. Sly, who saw him coming found himself trying to get away from what has to be the scariest opponent he had ever seen or duelled. Eventually though he backed right up to the fence and had nowhere left to run. As Arata got even closed he let out a whimper. However when Arata reached sly he merely held out his hand.

"That was a close duel, you almost got me in one shot."

Arata was back to his usual kind self, smiling cheerfully. He continued to hold out his hand to sly like trying to usher over a frightened animal. For his part Sly fit the role perfectly, trying to decide whether it was safe or not. In the end he decided it was safer not to upset Arata, so he took his outstretched hand and Arata pulled him up.

"You're really good," said Sly, getting over his fear somewhat. "At least as good as the prefects."

"Thank you. If I may say so the reason for you loss here is that your deck focuses far too much on summoning the biggest monsters you can, without giving consideration to how your opponent may counter it. Should you have been able to stop even one summoning or deflect one attack, I would not have won."

Sly's image of Bakura changed with this words. No longer was he an object of fear. Well he was still scary and sly never wanted to duel him ever again. But now he was like a duelling master or teacher.

"Yes, I will take your words on board. Thank you very much for both the duel and you advice." He bowed low to show his respect.

Yuta, Joey and Hannah were watching with amused expressions as Sly's attitude towards Arata changed from one of fear to one of worship. Arata eventually came back over too them, and they returned home, but until the day of the tournament Joey remained cautious of Arata. But eventually the day of the tournament did come and as agreed Yuta met up with his friends.

"All right everyone listen up!"

It was the announcer of the tournament speaking over everyone. The announcer was a strange man wearing sun glasses and a bandanna round his head.

"There's way too many of you here so we're going to have to screen you. You should see six duellists around the edge of the park with a gold duel disk. You all see them. Sure you do they're right there. To get into our tournament please line up in front of those duellists and win in a quick 4000lp game. Be warned though these guys are no amateurs. With any luck there should only be about eight of you left for the next round. So I wish you all the best of luck. Well what are you waiting for, a pep talk? Get to duelling."

Before Yuta could help it he'd been knocked to the ground by all the scurrying kids. Joey found him in the mess and helped him up.

"You alright there Yuta?"

"Fine thanks."

Yuta noticed Arata and Hannah standing next to him.

"Arata kun, happy birthday," said Yuta smiling. "Here I got you a present."

Yuta quickly fished round in his bag.

"Later Yuta, I think we'll be last in line if we're not quick, and I don't want to stand around here all day."

Arata quickly disappeared.

"Are you duelling too Hannah?" Yuta asked.

Hannah shook her head.

"Arata's right, I got to go find myself a line to stand in."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then Joey."

Joey scurried off but Hannah stayed with Yuta.

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to," said Arata smiling before he too went to find a que.

An Hour and a half later he was finally duelling. The Gold disk holder's name was Allen, who reminded Yuta somewhat of Arata. He wore a long black coat, and he had silvery hair and grey eyes. His hair was sort of frizzy though.

"Make this quick yeah. I got about twenty more kids after you and I could do with a break."

Yuta nodded and activated his duel disk.

**Yuta : 4000 Allen : 4000**

"You first Kid."

Yuta drew a card.

"I set a face down monster and two face down cards. Your move."

Allen nodded and drew.

"Let's finish this quickly. I activate the field Spell Molten destruction. Now fire monsters get 500 extra attack points. Then I summon Volcanic Slicer."

He summoned the pyro dino to the field which roared violently at Yuta. (1800/1200)

"With his effect I inflict 500 direct damage."

The monster roared at Yuta, the heat from the monsters mouth alone reducing his life points.

**Yuta : 500**

"Then I set two cards down and end my turn."

Yuma nodded before drawing his next card.

"I summon the skilled dark magician in attack mode." (1900/1700)

Next I activate a field spell to go over yours, the magical city of Endymion!"

Giant towers rose from the ground around the duellists.

"This gives my magician a spell counter. When he has three I can sacrifice him and summon a dark magician."

Allen nodded to show he understood.

"Next I activate my face down trap Pitch-black power stone."

But Allen quickly countered.

"I chain my own trap, Psychic shockwave."

Yuta didn't know what this card did.

"Allow me to explain. When you activate your trap card I activate mine. With it I can special summon a level six dark machine from my deck. Got it."

Yuta nodded.

"Good, because I special summon Jinzo, in attack mode. "

The trap let of a blast of green energy and began smoking. The level six cyborg emerged from the smoke looking menacing. (2400/1500)

"And with Jinzo's power he negates all your trap cards, including your pitch black power stone."

Yuta gasped as his trap was negated, and Jinzo cut him off from a valuable source. He'd planned to get his magician the counters needed straight away, but now he would have to make other plans.

"In that case I end my turn."

Allen drew his next card.

"I activate polymerization, now I fuse the Jinzo returner with the volcanic shell in my hand to summon Blaze phoenix, the burning bombardment bird."

The metal phoenix descended on the field, and it did not give Yuta a good feeling. (2800/2300)

"Jinzo, destroy his sorcerer!"

The cyborg blaster Yuta's magician leaving him with just one face down.

"Now volcanic slicer attack his face down."

The dino attacked, but what he hit was not what he was expecting. It was a Marshmallon.(300/500)

"Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle, and when my opponent flips him he deals 1000 points of effect damage."

The dino's ball of flame hit Marchmallon send him flying. However Marshmallon ricocheted of a post and seemingly everything else in the park before finally hitting Allen in the face. Afterwards it rolled back to where it started from.

"Fine, in a turn he didn't attack, Blaze phoenix inflicts 300 damage to you for every card on the field."

The Phoenix spread its wings and the ground erupted in flames.

"I have a face down and three monsters. You have Marshmallon, your negated power stone, a facedown and your magical city. All together that's eight cards which means 2400 points of damage."

The sea of flames scorched Yuta, forcing him to his knees.

**Yuta : 500 Allen : 3000**

Yuta drew his next card. And then he grinned.

"Taking advantage of the low life point count to make the burn deck go faster is fine. Just remember you not the only one who can do it. Right now my city has two counters on it. It gains one for each magic card we activate, like you're polymerization. It also gets any counters left after a card with counters on it was destroyed, like my magician. And if I activate this card it makes it three counters."

Yuta activated the book of moon. Another recent addition to his deck that would soon prove to be useful.

"I flip your Jinzo face down."

Allen frowned but didn't say anything as he flipped down his Jinzo.

"Now my I can use my face down card call of the haunted to resurrect my magician in attack mode.

His skilled dark magician appeared once again.

"Now I summon frequency magician from my hand."

Yuta summoned the magician tuner in attack mode. (800/400)

He gets a counter when he's summoned but that doesn't matter. Four and two is six, so tune Frequency magician to my Skilled dark magian and make tempest magician!"

Yuta's new female syncro appeared on the field from a ray of light wielding it's magical scythe.

"When my tempest Magician hits the field she gets one counter."

"I see what you're doing but it won't be enough. I activate my face down card emergency provisions. You're going to burn out my life points, but with this card, I will gain one thousand more by selecting and removing itself.

**Allen : 4000**

"See that where your wrong because it's still enough. Right now I have four counters, but with that magic card u just used I have five. With my magicians effect, I can remove counters from everywhere on my field and you take 500 damage for each one. Which means I simply need three more counters. So I activate this card, Spell power grasp. With this I can put one spell counter on a card I can put a spell counter on, like my magic city. And because a spell was activated I get another counter."

"Your still one short," Allen said smirking. If Yuta couldn't take him out now he'd take Yuta out next turn.

"Spell power grasp lets me add another one from my deck to my hand," Yuta said.

"But you can't activate it this turn," cried Allen triumphantly as Yuta was finally out of cards.

"I don't need to. I use my Tempest magician's ability. I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the grave and place a spell counter on the field for each one. But I only need to discard this magic card I added to my hand."

Yuta discarded the spell.

"Now I can place another counter on my Tempest Magician. That means I have six on my city and two on my magician for a total of eight. Now Tempest magician activates her ability. I remove all four counters and hit you with 4000 points of damage!"

The magician started a sort of dance twirling its scythe. Eight little green balls of light collected around it. Then it began twirling it's scythe and the little balls of light shot towards Allen, causing eight very loud and colourful explosions one after the other.

**Yuta : 500 Allen : 0**

As the dust settled and the holograms disappeared Yuta let out a sigh of relief. Some test. He'd nearly lost. This was no pro tourney yet he'd been given such a powerful opponent. Yuta was starting to worry about Joey. Not that he thought Joey was weak but this opponent might be a little bit too much for him.

"Impressive, turning my own strategy against me."

Allen had come over, duel disk no longer active.

"You're the first person to defeat me today. I was starting to think that I wouldn't get a single challenge at all."

Allen stuck his hand in one of his coat pockets, before bringing it back out again. Then he hand Yuta a small golden coloured ball.

"We give those to anyone who beats us. its proof you're qualified for this tournament."

"Ah, thank you," said Yuta.

"Don't mention it," said Allen Now if you don't mind I've still got all those kids behind you to beat. Just go hand that ball in at the desk okay."

Yuta nodded and then left. 'I'd better check in with Arata and Joey first', he thought.

**I don't know if you noticed, or if it shows on fanfiction, but there was a sudden problem with spacing at the end here that I don't know how to fix, though I know it's got nothing to do with the spacing options on page layout. Anyway, if any of you are reading this and are still going with Yuta's deck list from chapter 1 then don't bother. Remember that's the deck he used when he was 10, it's going to have changed a bit. **


End file.
